videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
SpongeBob (Netflix Smash Bros.)
SpongeBob SquarePants 'is the eponymous character of the Nickelodeon animated television series of the same name and serves as one of the main protagonists of the ''Netflix Smash Bros. ''series, alongside Twilight Sparkle, the Eds, Homer Simpson and Toon Sonic. He also serves as the main mascot of Nickelodeon and the primary defender of the Complex Colonies. His original Final Smash from Brawl changes in Universe, much like several other characters. As far as SpongeBob's popularity and reception goes, he is considered one of the most iconic television and cartoon characters ever created. Moveset Neutral B: Cruise Bubble SpongeBob will blow a bubble in the form of a torpedo. This move is just like Ness' PK Thunder attack, in which in can be moved around until it wears off. Side B: Krabby Patty Toss SpongeBob will get a Krabby Patty and throw it. The eyes moving show the direction the Krabby Patty will be thrown. SpongeBob can throw up to three Krabby Patties at once. Up B: Uppercut Bash SpongeBob will do an uppercut attack with a boxing glove. There is a rare chance that the glove will be a metallic, spiky glove to deal more damage than the normal glove. Down B: Spin Technique SpongeBob can spin at dynamic speeds. The longer it is charged, the longer it lasts and the more powerful it becomes. Final Smash in Brawl: Mr. Absorbency In Brawl, when SpongeBob activates his Final Smash, he'll get out a wagon with water in it, absorb the water and begin shaping into different big forms and squirt water from his holes to push opponents off the arena. Final Smash in Universe: Invincibubble In Universe, when SpongeBob's Final Smash is activated, he will transform into his superhero form (the Invinvibubble), which was taken from ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water, and he will blow a huge vortex of bubble to push opponents off the arena. This Final Smash parodies Mario's Final Smash. Personality SpongeBob is often depicted as a fun-loving, naive and optimistic sea sponge who lives on Conch Street with the ignorant but friendly Patrick Star and the grouchy and snobby Squidward Tentacles. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab for the greedy Mr. Krabs, loves doing karate with the acrobatic Southern-accented squirrel Sandy Cheeks, he loves to go jellyfishing and blow bubbles and is often enjoyable around the company of his neighbors and friends. In the Netflix Smash Bros. ''series, SpongeBob plays a more heroic role: he is determined to protect the Complex Colonies from the evil Lord Boiyoing and the mentally insane BLU Medic, as he thwarts at every attempt to stop them from taking over the world system. He is also a major member of Los no Bunnitans, an organization that is out to defeat the Bunnitan Army. SpongeBob is dimwitted (but generally smarter than Patrick) and pure of heart. But when he is angry or frustrated, he can be openly mean and sarcastic to anyone, even his enemies. Overall, SpongeBob is a childlike character who will protect the Complex Colonies from any kind of evil as long as he lives. Appearance SpongeBob takes the appearance of a typical kitchen sponge. He has large blue eyes with three small eyelashes on each eye and a big mouth with red cheeks and two buck teeth. He wears a white T-shirt with a red tie and brown box-shaped pants with black stripes. He also wears long white socks with blue-and-red stripes and black shoes. Relationships Patrick Star Patrick Star is SpongeBob's best friend and major companion. Sometimes, they go on adventures together. Here are two examples: * In ''Netflix Smash Bros.: SpongeBob's Adventure 2, they team up to save Twilight Sparkle from being drained of her magic by Lord Boiyoing. * In The Netflix Smash Bros. Movie, they and Twilight Sparkle go on a quest to retrieve the Gem of Hope and take it to Princess Celestia's castle for safe-keeping before BLU Medic takes it for power. Squidward Tentacles Squidward Temtacles really hates SpongeBob up to the point of jealousy and ungratefulness, as displayed in '''Squid Lust, an episode of The Netflix Smash Bros. Show, in which he summons the major members of the Bunnitan Army to help him get rid of SpongeBob, so he can replace him with himself as the new "hero". Mr. Krabs Mr. Krabs is SpongeBob's boss. SpongeBob loves working for him, even though he has no idea that he sometimes is used to get more customers and money for Mr. Krabs. Sandy Cheeks Sandy Cheeks is SpongeBob's second best friend and occasional karate opponent. He also is sometimes used as her test subject for the inventions she makes. Twilight Sparkle SpongeBob and Twilight Sparkle have a close relationship with each other up to point of love. At the end of some games, when SpongeBob saves the day, she is seen kissing SpongeBob on the cheek to honor his duties as a hero. Pinkie Pie SpongeBob and Pinkie Pie are excellent friends. They are both goofy and hyperactive characters who do comical things at random, they consider anyone they come across as a potential friend and they love to have fun a lot. Lord Boiyoing Lord Boiyoing is SpongeBob's archenemy and the villain he's out to stop from taking over the Complex Colonies. Boiyoing has done many attempts to kill SpongeBob, but these plans have failed due to backfiring and occasionally being considered dumb. BLU Medic BLU Medic is SpongeBob's secondary archenemy throughout the video games, but becomes his main enemy in The Netflix Smash Bros. Movie. BLU Medic wanted revenge on SpongeBob for sending Lord Boiyoing into his descent. Abrasive SpongeBob Abrasive S.B. is SpongeBob's evil and quote-on-quote "abrasive" clone. While Abrasive S.B. plays a minor role as an average jerk in the SpongeBob Season 7 episode The Abrasive Side, he plays a more diabolical role in the Netflix Smash Bros. ''franchise as he is relentless to destroy SpongeBob at all costs. Protagonist in... * ''Netflix Smash Bros.: SpongeBob's Adventure * Netflix Smash Bros.: The Legend of Snowy Breeze * Netflix Smash Bros.: Pyroland * Netflix Smash Bros. Brawl * Netflix Smash Bros.: SpongeBob's Adventure 2 * Netflix Smash Bros.: Pyroland Recoded * Netflix Smash Bros.: Twilight Unbound ''(SpongeBob mode) * ''Netflix Smash Bros. Universe * Netflix Smash Bros.: Back to the Spongiverse * Netflix Smash Bros.: The Desolation of Lord Boiyoing * The Netflix Smash Bros. Movie Category:Netflix Smash Bros. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists